


Evaluations

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [32]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (5 parts)  Napoleon deals with Section 2 Evaluations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evaluations

"So partner, how are the agents' evaluations going?"

Grrrrr

"I take that to mean not good."

"Everyone is complaining, either their assignments are too involved or too dull. They either have too much downtime between assignments or not enough. Their partners are too controlling or don't take their share of responsibility. Finally, they either feel I'm not available enough or looking over their shoulders too much."

"I see.

"Which reminds me? What are you doing here Illya?"

"If you look at your schedule, you will see I am your next evaluation. And I have some suggestions to make."

"Give me strength!"

.....

"I thought you were finished with the evaluations."

" _I am."_

"Then why are there papers all over now."

" _I have to reassign some partners."_

"I do not envy you that task."

" _No matter what I do someone won't be happy. If it doesn't work out, it will be my fault."_

"That is one of the joys of being the CEA."

" _Oh partner," Napoleon said expectantly._

"Nyet."

" _But partners share responsibilities."_

"Nyet."

" _I'll do the next two assignment reports."_

"Nyet."

" _I'll take you to supper at the restaurant of your choice."_

"With dessert?"

" _Of course."_

"Let me look at your list."

......

"Now what," Illya said looking at another pile of papers on Napoleon desk.

" _I have to justify the expenditures for Section 2."_

"I think I will go to my lab."

" _Stop there, partner. Five cars and a helicopter in the past month?"_

"Thrush made me crash them."

" _Top medical bills in the section?"_

"They like shooting at me."

" _Ten cases of dynamite."_

"We needed to make sure the sites were destroyed."

" _You're on the top of every list, except one."_

"Who has the top clothing allowance?"

" _I think you should go back to your lab."_

Illya left smiling, "Yes Napoleon."

......

"Well Mr. Solo, I'm pleasantly surprised. You not only managed to finish up all these reports but you also did them on time." Waverly glanced though the files Napoleon had placed on his desk.

" _Thank you, sir."_

"I suppose Mr. Kuryakin helped you with these?"

" _Just as you're preparing me to take over for you sir, I'm preparing him to take over for me."_

"Hmmm I see. Well I'll go over these and let you know if I need anything else. Only one thing, Mr. Solo."

" _Sir?"_

"These need to be done in triplicate, by tomorrow if you please."

_sighhhhhhhh_

_....._

"To finished paperwork," Napoleon offered a toast to his partner as they sat in his apartment.

Illya grinned, downing his vodka.

"What do you find so entertaining?"

" _You do know that when you take over for Waverly there will be a great deal more of paperwork?"_

"I do."

" _You are taking this very calmly for a man who hates paperwork."_

"You're my partner aren't you?"

" _Da."_

"You always have my back?"

" _Da."_

"Well, I see it this way. If you take the CEA position when I move to Section 1, you'll still be covering my back no matter what."

_Sigh._

 


End file.
